


眠龙勿扰

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 除非你有那条龙喜欢的小夜曲。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	眠龙勿扰

维吉尔的梦境通常是无声的。如此一来，只要周围稍有些动静，他就会惊醒。  
他早就忘了这究竟是一个天赋还是一种技能。多半是后者，因为身在魔界的时候，保持警觉的优先级显然比拥有一个欢乐的梦境高多了。  
不过在回到人界之后，这个技能就显得有点儿鸡肋了。人类能弄出来的噪音实在太多，维吉尔已经数不清有多少个晚上他因为奇怪的理由睁眼到天明——雨水打在窗玻璃上的噼啪声、但丁偶尔的喷嚏或者咕哝声，甚至楼下厨房传来的尼禄半夜偷吃姬莉叶做好的炖肉的声音，都能让他瞬间惊醒进入戒备状态。  
鉴于这种状态时常伴有心跳加速、肌肉紧绷、头脑清醒等现象，通常情况下维吉尔很难在那个晚上再次入睡，凝视天花板是他唯一能做的事情。他敢说，现在他对但丁卧室天花板上的纹路简直如数家珍。  
其结果就是他睡得比在魔界时还要少。  
当然，对于半魔来说睡得少一些也无所谓，他们的魔力足够支撑机体在无休眠的情况下长时间运转。但这不代表他们不会产生困意——毕竟睡眠始终是最好的恢复体力的方式——尤其是当他们身处非常安全的地方时。  
而人界，确切地说是但丁的事务所里，到处都是非常安全，非常适合休憩的地方。  
但丁迄今为止都没有对他在大白天随时睡着这件事发表过评论。有时候他从沙发上醒来，发现自己睡过了整个下午和晚饭时间，但丁也只是普通地向他打个招呼，指指给他留的那份晚餐。  
这种沉默给维吉尔留足了面子，不过他依然会觉得有点儿尴尬，因为让一整个事务所保持一下午的静默可不是件容易的事情。

维吉尔的梦境通常是无声的，所以他总是清楚地知道自己正在做梦，今天也不例外。  
柔软的被褥盖在他的脸上，一股淡淡的甜草莓气味钻进他的鼻腔。他把被子往下拉了一些，很明亮的月光就落在了紧闭的眼睑上，像是两个突然袭击的轻柔的吻。  
他在梦中睁开眼睛。  
月光太亮，煞得他一时看不清东西，但维吉尔立刻就明白了他梦见的是童年的那个夜晚——他认得这追光灯似的月亮，这是为某个舞台上的某场表演而特意准备的。他侧过头，毫不意外地发现对面的床铺上空无一人，凌乱的被单上还残留着睡眠的余温。  
他记得那天早些时候，他们听了小夜曲的故事。  
但丁从小就不喜欢看书，如果涉及到了维吉尔爱读的诗集、文论、戏剧之类，更是看几分钟就要睡着。但是他对听故事却怀着非同一般的热忱，即使是最简单的情节也往往听得津津有味。  
那天伊娃给他们读了《霍乱时期的爱情》。故事很长，节奏又很慢，但是但丁听得很认真，眼睛在昏沉的日光下闪闪发亮。当弗洛伦蒂诺拉响他的小夜曲的时候，但丁几乎定住了，一种心驰神往的表情浮现在他的脸上。维吉尔不知道那时他的胞弟在想些什么，但是他记得卧室的纱帘被风吹得扬起，凉爽得不可思议的夏日气息拂过他们的发顶；几绺柔软的发丝垂下来，遮住了但丁眼睛里浅浅的蓝海，轻柔又郑重，就像花园中乐曲的一声叹息，悄悄地吹熄了月光。  
就是故事里的那首小夜曲，当天晚上就把他那个爱突发奇想的弟弟勾下了床。维吉尔尽量轻缓地掀开被子从床上下来，蹑手蹑脚地移动到窗边。他当时就是这么做的，记得是为了避免让他们的父母听到太大的动静。  
他望向窗外，恰好看见他狼狈的弟弟坐在花园里的长椅上，慌慌张张地将什么东西藏在身后。月华如水，但丁的白发被夜露打得微湿，软软地贴在脸颊两侧，泛着纯银般的光泽。他打了个寒颤，维吉尔这才发现但丁只穿着睡衣，上面可爱的小熊图案还有被勾破的痕迹。  
“但丁，快回来。”维吉尔下意识地轻声呼唤他的兄弟。声音的轨迹在微凉的夜晚空气里震荡，但是他什么也没听见。  
但丁朝他绽开一个小孩儿独有的无忧无虑的微笑，从长椅下边的阴影里拽出一把吉他。他轻轻地拍掉上面沾着的一点儿泥土，调整了好几次姿势，才勉强把它整个儿圈在怀里。  
维吉尔开始听见一些声音。窸窸窣窣的轻掸泥土声，误触吉他弦时发出的绷绷声，还有改换坐姿时衣料发出的轻柔摩擦声。换作平常，他这时应该已经醒来，或许阎魔刀都已经出鞘了，可他不太想离开这个梦，所以他只是继续看着手忙脚乱的胞弟。  
但丁伸长手臂，费劲地去够那些弦。几个短促得不成调的音符蹦出来，弹跳着跃进月下的土壤，像是水滴入大海那样一下子消弭无声。那时他们所受到过的音乐教育还不足以让但丁奏出太复杂的曲子，不过这些音符——它们或许会成为很好的花泥。维吉尔漫无边际地想。  
他又等了一会儿，也许一刻钟，也许半小时。那些凌乱的音符堆积在但丁脚边，迫使维吉尔开始觉得他是在等待一只猴子敲出莎士比亚。但不知道为什么，他就是很愿意继续等下去——当年也许只是因为月光亮得睡不着，而现在则是因为他开始觉得安谧。  
终于音符被正确地拼凑起来。不是华尔兹，不是小夜曲，听上去是但丁自己编的毫无章法的歌谣，还配上了一些模模糊糊的哼唱。维吉尔悄悄改换了身体的重心，不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
夏夜的风踏过泛着银白的花叶与野草，使它们一波波地伏倒，像是真正的海浪那样涌向但丁，和着旋律发出沙沙的轻响。在海的中央，他是第一次呼吸月光的幼鲸，很多的快乐寄居在他的尾尖，尾鳍落下，飞溅的乐句是他拍碎的海洋。  
他尚不熟练地拨弄琴弦，但身体却越来越放松，一串串单纯而快乐的曲调跃上他们的窗台，扒着维吉尔的睡衣领口，滑进他的心。  
这就是为什么他对那个夜晚那样难以忘怀。或许这世上还有别的音乐能够更准确地表达爱，但是在他的童年时代，只有这支蹩脚的曲子如此自然地淌进他骨骼的缝隙里，滚烫而熨帖地蜷缩在心脏与脊椎之间，一个被情感与本能双重地看护起来的地方。  
之前他有时会想起这支曲子的存在，但他以为具体的旋律已经散佚遗失了，可如今他们竟然在梦中再遇。或许自儿时起它就不曾消散，像是沉在莱茵河底的古老黄金那样，它穿过死亡和离别，穿过孤独与仇恨，穿过塔上冰冷的雨月，穿过血色的偏执的求索，最终在这个梦里，在潜意识的暗海表面浮出一片粼粼的荧光。  
之后的梦里也许不会再是无声的了，他已经找到了最合适的填充空白的歌谣。在梦里他终于有了一种实感——魔界的日子早已远去，而但丁如今在他的身边。  
最后一个音符轻轻落下，唯一的演奏者结束了他的演出，接下来是讨要报酬的时间。那个时候他们不需要铜币，也没有帽子，所以小小的但丁从身后拿出了一支玫瑰。很多年后维吉尔才明白，配得上玫瑰做容器的报酬只有爱意，沉甸甸的，小心地摺在绒绒的花瓣里才好。  
他跑到他们窗下，孤零零的红玫瑰映着他灰扑扑的小脸，看上去又寒酸又凄凉。但他的眼睛很亮，像玫瑰上挂着的夜露那样折射月光。  
“献给我最喜欢的维吉尔。”但丁说。他弯下腰，摆了个夸张的行礼姿势。“是这样说吗？”  
小时候维吉尔觉得这样很傻气，所以只是收下了花，再帮着他弟弟翻回卧室。  
但现在他知道了关键。他拉起傻乎乎地行着礼的大号玫瑰，将一个吻印在他的额头。  
“献给我最爱的但丁。”他听见自己这样说。  
梦境像潮水般退去了。

再睁开眼的时候，维吉尔发现自己还保持着亲吻但丁额头的姿态，但是被吻的那个显然大了不止一号。越过他的发顶，维吉尔看见沙发旁倚着一把吉他。  
“哇哦，哇哦。”但丁乖乖地被他圈在怀里，声音听起来闷闷的，“很荣幸获得了‘睡美人吻着我醒来’的殊荣。但是你快把玫瑰压扁了。”  
维吉尔这才发现他们中间夹着一束玫瑰，因为挤压，有几支已经掉到了他们身边。  
于是他放开但丁，玫瑰的香味一时间浓郁得化不开。但丁把那些可怜的花儿拨开，又凑上来吻他的嘴唇。  
“‘最爱’要这么表达。献给我最爱的哥哥维吉尔。”

FIN.


End file.
